


Colours | l.s. AU

by Sternenschnee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s), blowjob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenschnee/pseuds/Sternenschnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Larry Stylinson story.</p><p>Louis bricht aus. Verschwindet. Haut ab. Entscheidet seine Familie, Freunde generell sein altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und einfach mal das zu machen was er will. Will frei sein, und nicht an das denken was die letzten Monate alles passiert war. </p><p>Und dann wäre da noch Harry Styles... ein Junge der so gar nicht unschuldig ist. Aufmüpfig, Aggressiv, Arrogant, Selbstverliebt. Und trotzdem einfach mit gerissen wird. Von der Faszination Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>--------<br/>"Siehst du das?", wollte Louis wissen<br/>"Was meinst du? Alles was ich sehe ist die Höhe die mir Angst macht", antwortete der Lockenkopf<br/>"Nein ich meine des Sonnenuntergang Idiot!"<br/>"Ah! Er hat heute wirklich schöne Farben", sagte nun Harry<br/>"Farben. Ich mag Farben."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours | l.s. AU

 

 

_ **Prolog** _

 

Schnell marschierte er durch den Regen Richtung Gemma. Gut nicht wirklich Richtung Gemma, aber immerhin Richtung Gemmas Haus. Also da wo sie wohnte mit ihrer Familie. Louis Schritte verlangsamten sich. Er konnte schon gar keinen richtigen Gedanken mehr fassen. Viel zu müde und überfordert war er mit der Situation in die er sich die letzten Stunden hinein manövriert hatte.

Schon fast schmerzhaft umschloss er den Griff seiner Reisetasche und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Es waren nur noch drei Straßen, dann könnte er sich in ein warmes gemütliches Bett kuscheln und erst einmal ein ausgiebiges Nickerchen machen.

Als er dann drei Straßen weiter war und um die letzte Ecke bog konnte er das Haus der Familie Styles schon ausmachen. Er konnte nicht glauben dass das letzte mal als er hier war schon zehn Jahre her war. In den letzten Jahren war Gemma, wenn sie sich überhaupt gesehen haben, immer zu ihm und seiner Familie gekommen. Schon lange stand er nicht mehr vor dem gemütlichen Einfamilienhaus hier in Holmes Chapel.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer öffnete er die Gartentür und trat in den Vorgarten. Er hievte seine doch recht schwere Reisetasche die Treppen zur Haustür hoch und stellte sie neben sich ab. Ehe er klingeln konnte wurde auch schon die Tür mit Schwung aufgerissen und Gemma fiel ihm mit einem lauten Aufschrei in die Arme. Schnell erwiderte er, auch weil er Angst hatte sie könnte sonst zu Boden fallen, so wie sie sich fallen gelassen hatte.

"Hi Gem", wisperte er und strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Er hatte seine beste Freundin vermisst. Mehr als ihm vorher klar gewesen war.

"Hallo Loouueehh", sagte sie und zog seinen Namen wie immer in die Länge. Sie wusste wie sehr er es hasste und machte es trotzdem immer wieder.

"Komm jetzt endlich rein. Draußen ist es arschkalt und Mum reist mir den Kopf ab wenn ich die Tür noch länger so weit offen stehen lasse." Mit Schwung zog sie ihn ins innere des Hauses und drückte ihm kurzerhand seine Reisetasche wieder in die Hand.

"Mum kann es auch kaum erwarten dich wiederzusehen. Das letzte mal ist ja auch schon so lange her.", sagte sie noch und wollte schon um die nächste Ecke Richtung Wohnzimmer verschwinden als sie nochmal inne hielt und sich zu Louis drehte.

"Wir haben dein altes Zimmer vorbereitet. Wenn du noch irgendwas neues brauchst, sag einfach bescheid.", mit diesen Worten lies sie ihn allein im Flur stehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das sich eigentlich nichts verändert hatte, außer das die ein oder anderen Möbel ausgetauscht und neue Dekoartikel hinzugekommen waren. Er fühlte sich, wie schon früher, wie zuhause. Irgendwie gleich mehr als er es die letzten Monate in Doncaster getan hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> LARRY


End file.
